


It's Been A Long Long Time

by narraci



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 监狱有一个好处，这里没有“绿洲”。





	It's Been A Long Long Time

监狱有一个好处，这里没有“绿洲”。

诺兰这辈子都不想进入“绿洲”了，他现在住在一个实实在在的牢房里——应该是“被关押”，不过诺兰觉得这并没有什么差别。狱警听说他挺擅长电子产品的，偶尔会来找他问些“愚蠢的”问题，因为囚犯不会像维修人员那样嘲讽他们连“重启”都不会。

他们在真正的灰暗的天空下放风，而不是“绿洲”里虚拟的蓝到清澈的天空，他们脚下踩的是洗到斑驳泛白的水泥地，踏踏实实的。

世界正在走向毁灭。

从铁墙内看出去特别清楚。

接受失败不是一件容易的事，尤其是对诺兰·索伦托来说。这是个历史遗留问题，会引出很多不愉快的回忆，如果他承认他失败了，那差不多就是他整个人生都失败了。

那也太沉重，太让人无法接受了。

在深夜里诺兰有些害怕，这还是有可能的是吗？他所奋斗的事业，他的整个人生，都失败了，他都忘记一开始是为什么了。他记得清清楚楚，只是不想去面对，他是个硬汉没错，但这些事情太过私人了，或许一个堂堂男子汉也是被允许偷偷背过身去的。

要是奥格登·莫罗没来探视他的话，诺兰盲目自信的决心大约会更强硬一些。

但奥格登来看他了。

“叫我奥格就行。”好多好多年前，他们第一次见面的时候奥格登笑着对他说，奥格登站起来向他伸出手。

时间过去那么久了，奥格的金发变成了白发，他的线条更加圆润了，奥格从前就不是个瘦子，现在更有些发福。

诺兰有时会在“绿洲”里见到奥格——在他还不得不登录“绿洲”的时候，他路过档案馆会看到奥格，他是不想进哈利迪档案馆，并不是不敢进去。他早就惹奥格生气了，他没有那么在乎的。

现实世界里，他们有很久没见了，时间仿佛一下子砸在他们身上，一方面诺兰觉得自己迅速地老了，他的头发也爬了白丝，脸上有了皱纹。另一方面诺兰又闻到奥格须后水的味道，未曾变过，时间又飞速地后退。他好像又年轻了，有着一头蓬松的金发，刘海总是挡住眼睛，穿着松松垮垮的裤子和格子衬衫骑着自行车上班。

哈利迪从来不记得他的名字，奥格登记得。

哈利迪开除了他四次，因为他听不懂哈利迪引用的台词，老实说，他并没有那么多时间可以花在流行文化上，奥格登每次都把他聘用回来，反正哈利迪不会记得的，哈利迪确实不记得。

诺兰讨厌哈利迪，恨哈利迪，他崇拜过哈利迪，但他更恨哈利迪。

长久的恨意可以改变很多事情，甚至改变人。

诺兰想退后，但他是有种的，真的，这世界上像他这么有种的人不多了，所以他还是走进去，坐在奥格登面前。他的手指有些发抖，放在膝盖上紧紧揪着裤管，他出汗了。

在哈利迪和莫罗组合里，奥格登是那个好人，他好说话，好相处，和蔼可亲，散发着魅力。

奥格登会从办公室里走出来，端着咖啡和大家聊天，他会坐在诺兰身边一起加班，诺兰大部分时间都在加班。奥格登善意地暗示诺兰，哈利迪喜欢哪种咖啡，诺兰提醒自己，这是他另一个老板，和哈利迪没有什么两样的，不然他们也不会成为好朋友，但诺兰也理解飞蛾，扑向光亮是种归巢般无法抗拒的本能。

奥格登有着温暖的笑容，厚实的手掌，随时让人感到受欢迎。

哈利迪可不擅长这种事情。

哈利迪擅长什么？诺兰想，哈利迪擅长毁灭他人的自尊和生活。

因为他是个天才所以大家都原谅他了。

奥格登也原谅他了。

可诺兰不是奥格登，诺兰算不上什么好人，连个边都不沾，诺兰可是可以自由自在有理有据毫无压力地憎恨哈利迪的。

奥格登不是个老实人，他是个生意人，他会耍些花招，有时候甚至很残酷。

举个例子，奥格登和基拉结婚了。

不过诺兰认为，这事儿也要怪在哈利迪头上。

哈利迪总是很忙，而基拉等得不耐烦了。

基拉总是得等待，等在会客室里，哈利迪会忘记他们约好的时间，过意不去的奥格登会去陪着基拉。

一开始只是工作的一部分。

而事情随着时间变化了。

诺兰发怒了，哈利迪记不住一个为绿洲开发了五款动作游戏的员工，因为四句愚蠢的台词被解雇四次后他不想再被奥格登聘回去了。

哈利迪要把奥格登踢出公司，为了什么，诺兰只能说哈利迪就是这样的人。

奥格登也生气了。

诺兰不想看到奥格登生气，那令人害怕，让他难过，让他想要躲开。

我越来越不懂你，奥格登板着脸说，我们越来越没法沟通，奥格登在地毯上踱步，绕着圈子。

这话那时听上去像个借口，这可不能怪诺兰，他还年轻，总是要以自我为中心的。

何况他去给奥格登送咖啡——他已经不兼任买咖啡的活儿了，但他很乐意给奥格登买咖啡——的时候，他听见了。

我感到累了，基拉说，我想也许我们才是适合对方的那个人，也许我们在一起会更轻松，更快乐。

他听见奥格登没有反驳，奥格登在思索。

基拉说的没错，他们为什么要为哈利迪或者诺兰这些社交障碍和蠢货倾心倾力的付出？耐心地想要与他们沟通，想要获得他们的回应，人生不是可以没有那么艰难的吗？

只有在夜深人静的时候，诺兰才会想，也许奥格登是想试着挽回的，他还想着要拯救这段关系，拯救诺兰。

他只是想想而已。

诺兰当时太害怕面对，所以躲开了，离开了，背过身去。他只记得他恨哈利迪，哈利迪又有什么理由将奥格登赶出公司？假装没有奥格登光靠他自己的“绿洲”他就能成功了，自大，自私，哈利迪为什么不先跟基拉求婚？诺兰恨透了“绿洲”。

就连哈利迪的遗产，哈利迪也自恋到要找一个深刻理解他喜好的人来继承，那个巨大的装满哈利迪的档案馆，诺兰看一眼都恶心得不行，他想也是这样，这样奥格登不走出来，就不可能遇到他。

诺兰鼻子一酸，他可太委屈了，他抬头瞪着奥格登，奥格登仿佛跨越了数十年的时间温和地看着他。

“我最近常常想，也许当时是我错了。”坐在他面前的那个真实的奥格登叹了口气。

他没有错，诺兰想，奥格登和基拉确实非常幸福，他们只会带给对方快乐，填满对方的生活，肯定要比诺兰好得多。他们一起做那些可爱的小游戏，那些教育软件，奥格登喜欢这些东西，他还总是幻想着会有孩子成长起来，然后重新点燃这个日渐消亡的世界。诺兰抠着自己的裤管，他并不想看到这种情景，他恶毒地诅咒他们，直到觉得自己太可悲，转而去恶毒地诅咒哈利迪。

“当然，不是说和基拉结婚，”奥格登似乎知道他在想什么，笑着挠了挠鼻子，随即又板起了脸，“我不想看到你这样，但我不知道该怎么办，我不该放任不管的。”

诺兰搞不懂奥格登又有什么好道歉的？

就让诺兰自生自灭好了，奥格登为什么又要重新出现，想要把他当年抽掉的桥板架回去。没人能背负其他人的人生，哈利迪不能，奥格登自然也不能。

他大约是问出了声，因为奥格登回答他了。

“我也不知道，”奥格登说，他的目光没有以前那么锐利了，“我大概是有点想你，你从来不进档案馆你知道。”

“我当然不会进去。”诺兰恨恨地说。

“那我就来看你，我想，这一步倒不是很难，然后看看这一步会走到哪里。”奥格登慢慢地说。

“会到坟墓里。”诺兰本能地说。

奥格登点了点头，“那我倒没什么意见。”

监狱的伙食并不好，实话说，非常糟糕，没有味道，也吃不饱，诺兰习惯忍饥挨饿了。他没想过，除了越狱坐牢竟然还有点其他的盼头。

他已经变了，奥格登也变了，他们成长了，也老了，他们走过自己的路了。

奥格，他好久没念出这个名字了。


End file.
